


fanart: America & Japan

by gryzdolnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: Hugs and smiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> America & Japan for kuuderella, for the 2016 Fandom Stocking holiday exchange. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
